I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Becsipops
Summary: When Dean and Haley meet and are left to do their own thing for two weeks? Will love come out or will too many arguments cause this pair to never act on how they truely feel!
1. Chapter 1

HEEEY ALL!

This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! :p

Anyways... Naturally I am a huge NALEY fan but recently have come to absolutely adore DALEY (dean/Haley) sooooo I thought for my first fanfic I would write about a way for dean and Haley to meet.

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR SUPERNATURAL, ALTHOUGH I WOULDNT MIND OWNING JENSEN ACKLES AND JAMES LAFFERTY! ^_^

I won't say I'm in love

Chapter 1

(Our story starts in season 1 of supernatural, Dean and Sam are hunting together again, after Sam losing Jessica. They go to visit Bobby for assistance on a hunt)

In the impala:

Dean and Sam where driving down the highway after receiving a phone call from their fathers lifelong friend Bobby Singer a few hours earlier, "so Bobby reckons he can help us out with this one?" Dean asked Sam keeping his eyes on the road.

"I dunno..." Sam replied, clearly not listening to what Dean was asking, the truth was ever since Jessica had passed away Sam only thought was to kill whatever killed her., however just as Sam was thinking of the 6th possible way he could destroy the thing, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Deans voice, "oh well that's just great... we are trecking half way across the state based on the fact that... wait! YOU DONT NO!"

"Dean! Bobby said he had something he needed to show us, now whether that helps us with this case or leads us to another it all helps, Bobby's never let us down before." Dean had been a great form of support to Sam after the death, but in all honesty he never was one to show his true feelings, but Sam knew that the incident had caused Dean to start thinking about their mother and her death. After a few seconds dean replied "... Yeah... You're right..."

" aint I always " Sam replied with a grin on his face trying to lighten the mood, the comment caused Dean to snort and look at his little brother with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was a smile none the less.

4 hours later...

Dean and Sam pulled outsides Bobby's house, looking up at the house they could see the lights on. Getting out of the car they walked up to the door and knocked, when the door flew open a few seconds later, it wasn't Bobby standing at the door but a girl, Dean was completely confused and started looking at his surroundings to make sure he was a t the right address, just as his eyes come back to the blonde haired girl standing in front of him, he looked into her eyes and became completely lost in them. "Ummm... Can I help you?" the girl looked from Dean to Sam, Sam could see the girl was feeling rather uncomfortable under the stare his brother was giving her at the moment so decided to speak "Hi, yeah, umm... is Bobby Singer here?"

"Yeah... Sure..." the girl moved to the side to allow the boys to enter Dean still not taking his eyes of this girl who must have only been around 5"4, but it was her eyes, eyes that looked as though they could see right into the bottom of your soul, "I'll go get him for you" she moved all to the bottom of the staircase and screamed up the stairs "DAD! THERES TWO GUYS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

At her words Dean and Sam completely froze to the spot, _since when did Bobby singer have a daughter?_

_I know this chapter wasn't too long... but I promise the next one is_

_BeCsIpOpS_


	2. Chapter 2

So what do you guys think so far? Keep your hats on though... this is gonna be a drama filled chapter!

Chapter 2

Dean and Sam didn't know what to say, they were completely shocked! As Bobby walked down the stairs his eyes caught the two brothers standing there looking at him with an expression on their face that said _answers now! _Bobby turned to his daughter and she simply rolled her eyes "alright, alright I get it! I'll be in the kitchen" she took one last look at the men and turned around flicking her hair and muttering to herself.

"So, what is it that you guys need my help with then boys?" Bobby said once the girl was out of the room, "NO WAY BOBBY!" Dean exclaimed "A daughter huh? You sly dog you!" Sam elbowed his brother trying to get him to shut-up "what Dean means Bobby, is how comes you never told us? I mean does dad know?" Dean interrupted his brother "I mean yeah Bobby, I mean... WOW... she is definitely not someone to be ashamed of" Bobby gave the oldest Winchester brother a death glare, "don't even think about it Dean! She's been through a lot this year without you prowling after her", Dean gasped "Bobby! I am insulted that you would think of me as some kind of... predator!" Sam could feel the tension in the room, and decided to start up a more suitable conversion, "So Bobby, why haven't we ever known about her?"

"It was safer for her to live with her mum, I didn't want her growing up knowing about what we do and feeling as though she had to do it as well, but from the age of 10 she has spent her summer and spring breaks with me and on her first summer here she found me in the middle of an exorcism, well, after that I couldn't lie to her, and she was set on learning the _trade _as she puts it, she is a very stubborn girl." Bobby took a pause and his eyes seemed to glaze over, "unfortunately, 2 months ago her mother died in a car accident, and she's been living with me since"

Dean and Sam where silent, what exactly could you say when you find out someone you've known your entire life has a life that you had no clue about, Bobby turned to the door where his daughter had just gone through a few minutes before "Haley, will you come out here please" a few seconds later the door opened and Haley walked out "Haley, this is Sam and Dean Winchester, Boys this is my daughter, Haley James" Sam held his hand out for Haley to shake, when her hand was in his he introduced himself " hey, Sam Winchester" Haley nodded at him and moved on to Dean, he had a smirk on his face that she presumed normally made girls go weak at the knees "Hi, Dean Winchester, pleasure to meet you" and there was that smirk again, "Ah, I see you've finally stopped staring then, I was beginning to think I was the first female you had ever seen" She replied, his smirk fell from his face and his eyes widened in shock, causing her to smirk herself, she could hear the sniggers of Bobby and Sam behind her. Bobby cleared his throat "Haley, Sam and Dean are here cause they need my help with a job" Haley turned to her Dad, "oh, so these are who you were on the phone to earlier, I was beginning to think you had a woman on the side there pops" she smiled up at her Dad and left the room. "Well, she really is something" Dean said once she was out of hearing range, however he couldn't stop his eyes from wondering where she had just disappeared to. He had never once met a girl able to play him at his own game, not to mention the fact that she completely had no reaction to his smirk.

"Do you mind Bobby?" Dean asked signalling towards where Haley had gone.

"No, not at all, be careful though, she's quiet the feisty one" Dean smirked again he knew that after exchanging all of a sentence with the girl, nodding his head he walked towards the living room and found Haley sprawled out along the sofa with the newspaper in front of her, clearing his throat to get her attention, Haley looked up from the paper and after making eye contact with him for all of 2 seconds looked back down at the paper, "was there something I could help you with" Dean could see the rise of her eyebrow and in that moment couldn't help but run his eyes down the length of her body. He had never known a girl to look so beautiful wearing nothing but a camisole and sweat pants, "Ummm, no, I just thought I'd come sit with ya"

"Is there a specific reason why?"

"No, does there need to be"

"You tell me, you came in here, not the other way round"

"... Well..."

Haley looked up from the paper and grinned, she swung her legs around, "I'm joking, here sit down"

"Thanks" Dean sat down next to Haley "so tell me about yourself Haley" he lifted one leg onto the sofa and turned to look at her. Haley looked at Dean, trying to understand why he was spending the time to get to know her when he and his brother had clearly come here for a reason, turning her gaze to her hands she replied "not much to tell really"

"Oh come on, alright how bout we play 20 questions"

"Seriously"

"Seriously"

"How about 15"

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Is that your first question?" Haley smiled at him and Dean couldn't help but return it,

"No, Ok first question, How old are you?"

"19"

"Where did you grow up?"

"A little town in north Carolina, called Tree Hill"

"Ok, favourite colour?"

Haley raised an eyebrow "Ummm, purple I guess"

"Nice, do you drive?"

"Yes"

"Do you own a car?"

"Yes"

"What are you driving then?"

"An Audi Q7"

Dean whistled "Nice car! OK, what CD is currently in your CD player?"

"A road mix I made"

"What does the mix have on it?"

"Ummm... ACDC, Metallica, Jacks Mannequins, The script, Lifehouse Journey and a few tracks by Muse"

Deans eyes widened in complete shock! ACDC and Metallica he never would've had this girl down as being into old school rock! He had her down as being into the current pop stuff, "You seem shocked by that Dean" hearing her say his name for the first time made his heart jump,

"Ummm... Yeah, I guess I never had you down for being into that stuff" before she could respond he moved on to question number 9 "Are you happy living here with Bobby?"

She was silent for a few seconds "Yeah... I am. For the first time in a while I feel like I'm home"

"That's nice, OK, question number 10; would you rather eat a garden salad or a BIG MAC?"

"Neither, I'd rather eat pie"

"I'm with ya there, nothing beats a good slice of pie" Dean closed his eyes imagining a large slice of Blueberry pie, shaking his head and opening his eyes "Next question, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I... Ummm... Write songs and play guitar" she turned her gaze away from him and a red blush started to cover her cheeks

"Really, well I'd love to hear something of yours onetime" she looked up at him from under her lashes and he smiled down at her "next question, Do you always blush like that when you get embarrassed?"

This caused her blush to deepen "Yes" she muttered, Dean couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"What is your greatest dream?"

"To... Ummm... I guess to... be able to have a family that I never had growing up, you know a husband that goes out to work and comes home in the evening and helps me tuck the kids into to bed, and who I am able to sit down with cuddled up on the sofa watching crap late night television with" she took a breather "I dunno, I guess that sounds pretty stupid huh?"

"No not at all" Dean whispered, truth of the matter was, that's exactly what he wanted, to come home to find his wife and children waiting for him to eat dinner together, to be able to read the kids a story before bed and hold his wife as she slept in his arms "there's nothing wrong with that" Dean placed his hand on top of hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

She looked up at him and at the moment saw something in his eyes, she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but it was something strong and overwhelming. "Hey you got two questions left"

"Oh right" two questions "Your biggest regret in life"

"These last two months" Dean looked her with confusion "I've been... have you heard of... Bulimia?"

Dean gasped, realising he was still holding her hands he tightened his grip "Yeah I've heard of it. What... Have you?"

A sob escaped Haley's throat "is that your last question?" She tried to laugh, but they were getting caught in her throat through the intense look Dean was giving her.

"No."

"Yeah... I've been making myself sick... and before you ask why... I don't know why. I guess since my mum died I've struggled to feel anything, and by doing this... I feel things..." She hadn't noticed but at this point tears were flowing down her face.

Dean bought his free hand to her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him, moving his hand he wiped away her tears and took one of her hands and bought it to her heart, "do you feel that? That's life, that's your life. Don't take advantage of it. It's precious and if you keep hurting yourself, you'll hurt those that care the most about you in the process"

Haley was completely taken back by his statement, she moved her hand from her heart and placed it on Dean's cheek, feeling him lean into her touch she whispered a thank-you to him, and shyly smiled at him. "So, what's your last question then?"

"Would you let me take you out sometime?"

"Maybe" Haley grinned at him as his mouth fell open, at that point the door opened and Bobby and Sammy walked in, "Hey" Bobby said "Ummm, we've found a job to do"

"Great" Dean replied not moving his gaze from Haley who was still giggling from Dean's reaction, "Where is it?"

"Ohio" Sam answered "Bobby thinks it would be best if me and him went on this one and you and Haley stayed here and done some research on whatever it was that killed mom and Jessica"

This caused Dean to turn and glare at Bobby and Sam "WO WO WO! You want me to stay here and babysit whilst you two go on a hunt!" Dean couldn't believe this! Sam had only just got back into the hunting thing and Bobby had always said aside from himself and his and Sam's Father, Dean was the best hunter he knew.

"BABYSIT!" Haley exclaimed "Are you fucking kidding me! I DO NOT NEED A BABYSITTER! Especially one who looks as though he just about manages to wash and dress himself!"

"HALEY, Language" Bobby yelled at his daughter, he had never heard such language to leave her mouth before, but judging by how he had seen the looks being exchanged between Dean and Haley, he couldn't blame her for being insulted by the term _Babysit. _"And Dean will not be babysitting you, you will be helping each other and Dean can help you learn a few things"

"OH! And while he's here I'll teach him to iron and use a dishwasher and OH MY GOD! I can teach him how to shower!" Haley scoffed and marched out the room and up the stairs.

"Dean, we'll only be gone for a week, 2 weeks tops, besides you two looked as though you were getting along"

"We were... up unto a now" Dean was confused by Haley's little outburst, she had opened up to him and confided in him.

"Yeah, well it probably has to do with the fact that you just claimed to being made to babysit her, not exactly the best use of words there Bro"

Dean glared at Sam "Whatever Sammy" Sam returned Dean's Glare "so when are you two leaving?"

"Now, figured the sooner we get on the road the better" they walked out of the living room towards the front door "Dean, look out for her OK. "

Dean nodded as Sam and Bobby walked out the front door towards Bobby's truck "Be careful you two!" He yelled out to them and when they nodded Dean closed the door, sighing... _GREAT! Two weeks with Haley, This should be fun!_


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOOO what do you all think so far? This chapter is going to have more "nicer" Daley scenes

Chapter 3

Dean walked up the stairs and stopped outside a door with a _do not disturb _sign on it, he walked closer and was about to knock when he heard the quiet strumming of a guitar and then Haley's soft voice singing...

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels outta place,_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes,_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell, _

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell._

_Now where's your picket fence love, and where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seem so tense love, I've never seen you fall so hard and do you know where you are, _

_And truth be told I miss you and truth be told I'm lying. _

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell, _

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell._

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well then he's a fool you're just as well hope he gives you hell._

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself yeah were did it all go wrong, _

_But the list goes on and on._

_And truth be told I miss you and truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell, _

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell._

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well then he's a fool you're just as well hope he gives you hell._

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me, you can take back your memories they're no good to me,_

_And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes, with that sad sad sad look that you wear so well._

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell, _

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell._

_When you hear this song and sing along you'll never tell, then you're a fool, I'm just as well hope it gives you hell,_

_When you hear this I hope that it will give it hell,_

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well._

She ended the song softly and Dean was completely flabbergasted, how could a girl with a voice like that be un-noticed? She had the voice and heck the look to be a recording artist, gathering the courage he knocked on the door and turned the handle to see Haley bent over placing her guitar back on the stand, only unlike earlier she was now wearing REALLY short shorts, and a lacy camisole. Dean could feel his eyes bugging out of his head, "Ummm... Haley?"

Haley quickly turned, losing her footing and almost falling forward but dean caught her midway, so here they were in the middle of her bedroom, her in his arms with very little clothing on and Dean with a very good view of her cleavage. "Uh... Thanks I always was a bit of a klutz..." she giggled quietly, "um, you can let go now Dean I'm ok"

"Right" Dean laughed nervously and stood up bringing Haley up with him, he still kept his hands on her waist, he looked down into her eyes and saw her looking back up with him with that gorgeous blush on her face "Hey..." Dean started when he saw her going to turn away, he grabbed her wrist and turned her back towards him "I just wanted to apologize for what I said downstairs" Haley raised an eyebrow "you know, about the whole babysitting thing"

"OH! Don't worry about it, I was pissed too!" realising that she said some pretty out of order stuff herself, she made quick work of apologising as well "OH MY GOD! Dean I am sooooo sorry about what I said... you know about the whole washing and dressing thing... I mean it's obvious that you know how to wash... and dress because you look good... I MEAN not that I noticed or nothing... it's just... Ummm... AGH!" She let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at Dean who was looking at her with a huge grin "so, yeah, sorry"

"No problem, but I do know a way you can make it up to me" he waited for her to say something and when he never he continued "agree to go out with me... on a date... tonight"

"Fine, let me just get dressed" she turned to her dresser to find something to wear and when she looked back she saw Dean standing in the exact same position as though he was rooted to the spot "what? Do you wanna watch or something?" she walked back to Dean, swaying her hips as she walked, leaning up to whisper in his ear "I never was the type of girl to give the guy a preview before the date" she placed a lingering kiss below his ear and left her bedroom to get changed in the bathroom.

Dean was shocked, _WOW she is something... hang on did she just play me at MY game! Well well well this was gonna be a fun night! _Dean thought to himself shaking his head in amusement.

_So what do you all think? Feel free to leave a comment._


End file.
